


To Find Where The Sun Sets

by magistruminfinitus (CodeBreaker)



Series: WITHIN EACH MEMORY [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cuz I've done this before but I didn't like it so, I'm taking many liberties with how things work here, Mostly lore compliant, Second try at a League fic, also yuumi is apparently friends w alune so I'm making it that yuumi is also friends w aphelios, and it either bites her in the ass or works out nearly all too well, as much as i can be anyway, bc that is adorable I love that, in which Izara is much too friendly for her own good, it's a coin toss every time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeBreaker/pseuds/magistruminfinitus
Summary: Izara's always been a bit of a wanderer at heart; though she is thoroughly Noxian, there is not a single doubt that she is, she's never been one who's ever enjoyed being tied down to any one place.So, when she's sent out on a mission with no set deadline on when she needs to come home, she decides to be a little self indulgent. Unfortunately for her, the mission turns out to be much more than just a simple border skirmish and what lies ahead may mean crossing paths with the most dangerous of people.But danger means nothing to her; if she can befriend them, that's perfect. If not? Izara is perfectly capable of taking care of herself.What's in a journey, if not for the friends you make along the way?
Relationships: Darius/Original Female Character(s)
Series: WITHIN EACH MEMORY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753060
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	To Find Where The Sun Sets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You would never be able to guess that you'd be able to make friends with someone while in the middle of a fight.
> 
> Izara should've seen it coming, though. Or at least, she should've known _something_ unexpected would've come out of this.

The woods thinned out as she got closer to the border of the Freljord. 

Izara stood at the border between Noxus, Freljord, and the Demacian border a little further eastwards. The road she had been following forked three directions, one of which was at her back. She stared forward, noting how the plains shifted to a rocky tundra. She knew that further ahead was a plains that was perpetually frozen.

She knew what this mission entailed; it was given to her under the guise of a simple border patrol. But she knew better. Border patrol was never done solo, they never sent just one person to do it. Leaving Noxus Prime alone, it was clear to her that it was much more than just a simple patrol. 

She stood there for what must've have been thirty minutes, maybe forty if she weren't keeping track of time correctly. The sound of beating wings drew her attention upwards; an owl circled around once, twice before diving and landing on her shoulder. Her attention shifted from the owl to the nearby treeline, further on towards Demacian territory. The owl on her shoulder hooted once, talons digging into her shoulder but she ignored the pain. Slowly, her fingers traced along its leg before finding the message attached.

The message was coded; it was from Darius, that much was clear, if only because it was in a coded language they had come up with when they were twelve years old. 

How he still remembers any of it is beyond her; how she still remembers is even more of a mystery. Both of which are nearly enough to give her migraines.

The sound of leaves being crunched caught her attention, her eyes snapping over again to the treeline within Demacian territory. Izara was all too ready for a fight; the only thing that stopped her was the sight of bright red hair.

Katarina. 

"Took you long enough to get here." She quipped, eyes following the owl as it flew off from wherever it came from, "You get his message, too?"

She merely only nodded in response; adequate enough for Kat, there was no further prying. They both knew as well as the other to not pry into the other's business, especially when it came to missions. 

The planning was easy, not that they really needed to do much of it. The mission outline itself was ample enough for both of them to know exactly what to do and where to go; this was something they've done more times than either cared to keep track of. It was like clockwork at this point. They slowly picked their way into the woods, careful enough though it was hardly a challenge. These woods themselves were hardly dangerous; it was more what lurked within that needed caution.

They would start this mission together. However, their objectives would see to it that they would be separated by the end. The one thing they shared in common was the infiltration. Katarina would stay, her mission taking her further inland. Izara, on the other hand, would be led along the border, headed southwards instead of further east. 

It would be when the moon reaches its peak before Izara split ways with the Demacian patrol that she had so easily slipped into; she was lucky enough that they weren't entirely the smartest of them all. It hadn't taken much to convince them that they had been late to join. Of course, Katarina had done most of the talking, saving her a lot of the trouble of doing so herself.

Izara's luck would soon run out; however, the optimist in her would refuse to ever admit to that.

* * *

The woods hadn't changed much, even though she had been travelling through it all day. Izara had never been great with directions; Draven had always picked on her for her uncanny ability to always get lost.

Darius, however, loved to point out that she always seemed to find her way to wherever she needed to be despite how lost she ends up being.

Despite her terrible sense of directions, she was an incredible tracker. Izara was technically listed as a combat mage who utilized sound magic, but she hardly ever thought of it as magic, really. As it goes, she needed an external source; she had always assumed magic in itself was already innate, as such did not need an external source the way hers worked. Izara distinctly remembered getting her power armor made in Noxus, but her frequent trips to Piltover (and consequently, the lower city of Zaun) had seen to it that it had gotten various upgrades since. Thus, she could hardly imagine not donning it outside of the capital city; Izara likely couldn't do half the things she could without it. 

But what did she know about the rules of how magic worked; it was not something she had wanted to learn about in detail.

Her sound magic had several passive abilities, one of which was enhanced hearing; she could easily pick up on sounds from further, and that were much quieter, much easier than most. So, when she heard the sounds of a distant battle, she knew immediately that she wanted to go check it out, even in knowing that she was deviating from whatever mission she had been given.

Izara was never one to strictly tunnel vision on an objective, anyway. This, in itself, always infuriated her superiors; which was entirely why she worked solo and rarely ever on a team, unless it was with Katarina or Darius. Even then, she knew she always tested Darius' patience; it was only by some miracle that he remains one of her closest friends. 

Quiet footsteps led her to the edge of a clearing. By this point, it was late evening, the sun now taking its dive beneath the horizon, the moon already hanging somewhere above them, though you couldn't see it through the top of the trees. On the far side of the clearing, stood a band of what she could assume to either be military dropouts turned bandits, or perhaps just a very desperate Demacian patrol; they wore their colours, all too familiar to her now. They stood around a large beast, though she couldn't identify it from where she stood. She didn't care enough to.

She eyed the person standing closest to her; though he wasn't entirely standing. He knelt down on one knee, looking like he either got hit pretty hard or due to overexertion. Behind him, a cat-like creature sat upon a floating book. An odd sight, but Izara couldn't bring herself to be very surprised. She's seen strange before, it'd take a lot more than a cat with a magic book to surprise her now. 

Her attention turned back to the group standing across the clearing; the person she could only assume to be their leader spoke, his voice gruff but his words slurred as if he was drunk. The rest of them didn't look much better off. Judging the situation quickly, she determined that it would've been a fairly easy fight to win. 

At least, it should've been. 

The sudden loud thundering sound startled her; as it did with everyone else standing in the clearing. At first, Izara thought it was one massive creature storming through the woods. The sheer volume of the noise was almost enough to convince her of that. However, as the sound grew closer and louder, she quickly realized it was not the sound of one massive creature, but the sounds of many smaller creatures. 

She looked up. The sky had already been darkening as night had slowly taken over; however, what little light there was left in the sky above had been far darker now. 

Overhead, a massive swarm of crows circled, almost in a frenzy as the beating of their wings made a sound she could only compare to thunder. Somewhere in the woods around them, there were whispers; whispers that carried on the wind, words lost to the frenzy of crows above them. Around them, the shadows seem move and writhe in ways they should've have been able to. 

In the woods around them, someone had breathed life into the darkness had blanketed around them. 

Izara stepped out into the clearing; the bandits standing across the clearing turned to her, eyes widened in fear now. The two closest to her turned to her, though it was abundantly clear they were hardly surprised to see her. The leader of the bandits turned; turned to run in the other direction, almost as if he was convinced that this was all her doing. 

It had not been.

He did not get very far, barely half a step before something reached out of the darkness and snatched him up; dragging him in as he screamed. The rest of them panicked, scrambling backwards away from the shadows that had been given life, but it was futile. The tentacles shot forward; faster than any of them could see. In mere seconds they were all gone.

She shared a look with the man who stood not a foot away from her, then to the cat creature, who was now frantically flipping through pages. The little one then settles on a page then looks up at him, then at her. Behind them, the shadows inch closer and closer; it moved slowly, circling them almost like a predator would its prey. In the open page of the book, an image glowed; bright vibrant fields, trees coloured in shades of pink and purple swayed in the wind. Ionia, if Izara had to guess, it was somewhere in Ionia. It glowed then the picture melted like watercolour paint; it warped and moved until it was a swirling mass of energy. A portal.

"Jump in!" Neither of them hesitated; there was no need to. Whatever waited on the other side of the portal was better than here. Izara could only be grateful as they allowed her to come with them. The cat jumped in after they did, right on their heels.

Behind them, the shadows leaped forward with them. The portal behind them closed, just mere moments before the shadows followed them in.


End file.
